Where are You Now?
by bLoOdy-RaiNbOw-aLicE
Summary: Ryan was 12 when he picked up a picture of a mysterious girl that he suddenly falls for but he finally finds out that she's already gone.15 years had passed and is now married to Lire suddenly,she tells a known secret about her!FREE SMORES!:3


**Hello there... Person! This is my first story this month and I hope you would like it...**

** XD Hope to read your reviews!**

**FREE SMORES!~ **

**yay!~**

**(****I LOVE CAMPING! XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN GRAND CHASE! .**

* * *

"Where are you now?" Ryan sighed while holding an old picture in his bare hands. He was daydreaming again underneath a big old oak tree. "I wish I could see you again…" he smiled then looked into the picture. "Oh, Ryan, don't be such a fool!" he said to himself while scratching his head. "You know this picture had been with you for almost a decade now!" he added laughingly. Then he looked up in the cerulean sky sighing off again for the second time. "But how I wish I really had met you …" as the orange-haired lad looked at the picture again; gazing his eyes before a beautiful maiden inside the photograph he was handling.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryan was still a twelve-year-older when he found that picture on the way to school. He was happily strolling across the gusty lanes of Eurylle Island that day; class just finished and he just decided to walk home. "Today's Friday so, tomorrow will be chores day…" he mumbled. "So I'll be extra early so I could finish everything tom-" when suddenly the wind whizzed hard and piece of paper smacked on to his face. "Darn!" he exclaimed with nuisance. He immediately took the paper off of him. "Sheesh! Pollution is really getting into my nerves nowadays! People are destroying nature! Darn it!" he grumbled. He was about to crush the piece when something caught his attention. He looked at the piece of paper and saw himself gazing at a young girl inside a photograph. It was a picture of a young girl smiling happily with long blonde hair and a pair of emerald orbs for her eyes; the girl wore a lovely jade dress and seemed like having fun. She had the prettiest face he had ever seen. _So lovely _He thought as his cheeks brushed red and his heart pounded wildly. When suddenly…

"Ryan!" shouted someone from behind. Ryan quickly shifted his head and looked for the one who called pout for him. "Hey! Are you even looking?" Ryan jerked and saw Lass; a friend of his. "Oh, hi there Lass. You sure are fast." He chuckled. "Well, what do you think I would be? The title 'Lightning Wings' wouldn't be given to me if I'm a slowpoke, you moron." He smirked as he boasted out. "Yeah, whatever…" Ryan rolled his eyes. "As if I care?" Ryan walked away from him; irritated from his entire swagger. "Hey wait!" he called out once more but Ryan didn't mind him "Oh, c'mon! I'm just kidding you!" Lass laid his arm on his shoulder. Ryan pouted in complete nuisance. "Yeah…"

When all out of a sudden, Lass noticed a white sheet of paper on his right hand. "Hey, what do you got there?" he asked. "Oh this?" Ryan raised his arm for Lass to see the white sheet he was holding. "Um…" he mumbled "This is nothing…" immediately hiding it away. Ryan sounded so suspicious to him that Lass raised an eyebrow and put an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, really?" He snickered devilishly.

"Y-y-yeah…?" as Ryan was nervous in denial.

"Hmmm?"

"I-it's n-nothing so don't mind-" but Lass shifted his hand and with blink of an eye, he stole the white sheet. "H-hey!" as Ryan tried to steal it from him. "Give me that back!" That made Lass even more curious about it. "No! Let me just have a look." As she turned the white sheet, he was astounded of what he saw- the mysterious girl. _Such a pretty face_ he thought. And just like Ryan, his cheeks brushed red and his heart beat fast. "Hey! Would give that back!" he insisted more. "Lass?" lass faced him with a smile on his face. "This girl, is she your… Girlfriend?" Ryan's face turned red; redder than before. "N-n-n-o! G-g-give me that!" as he took it from him. He shivered in pure anxiety. His heart beat even faster; faster than before. "I-i-i-i-it's none of your business!" He said with a tensed tone. "Really? Oh, c'mon Ryan! Spit it out already!" he spanked his widespread hand on his back causing the orange-haired lad to cough hard; Lass smiled mischievously. Ryan glared at him fiercely. "Okay, then…" it lead him no choice but to say everything. Lass was sure surprised when he knew. "She sure is pretty, if I were you, I'd should look for her." He said smilingly. Ryan's cheeks turned red; his eyebrows met and his lips pouted. He was feeling ridiculous when Lass teased him to the mysterious blonde girl. "Yeah, maybe I should look for her. Maybe this picture is important to her, right?" lass looked up and thought for a possible answer but all he could think was: "Maybe". "Maybe?" Ryan exclaimed.

"Well I ought to! Is that the best answer you could ever think of?"

"Hey, hey, slow down a bit! Well we don't have the answer yet, so maybe we should look for her next thing after you're class, okay buddy?"

Ryan thought for a while; it was a splendid idea so he agreed to his brilliant plan. "Okay then, at the park. Early in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." Ryan replied with a reluctant smile on his face.

"Well then, see you tomorrow!" Lass waved goodbye as he dashed heading for home; leaving Ryan alone.

"I should get myself home…" as he took another quick glimpse at the picture "Oh, I hope so…" he thought smilingly to himself. Then he scratched his head, sighed once more and trudged the long way towards home.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Late in the evening, Ryan was still thinking of the girl in the picture. Sighing to himself, he couldn't stop thinking of the mystic maiden. _Who is she?_ He thought while holding the photo up high while he was lying comfortably in his bed. _She is indeed beautiful, I think I like her. She's really pretty. A tame look, an angelic face, beautiful glimmering green eyes like emeralds, long blonde hair like golden silk cloth, white delicate skin like milk, rosy cheeks, lips like rose petals and lastly, a heart-melting smile that can break you down even in the smallest pieces._ He described her just by looking in the picture. _I wish, you really existed _and he smiled to himself. "I can't wait for tomorrow, I really hope I could find you". He said softly with his cheeks turning red and his heart beating fast. Looking forward for tomorrow, excited, thrilled. He sure couldn't wait any longer. _Tomorrow… Tomorrow… _and he closed his eyes drifted to sleep while holding the picture close to his chest.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Ryan got out from bed early. He immediately took a bath, dressed himself up and had breakfast; took his toothbrush and cleaned his teeth _Today's the day! _After that, he wore his brown pair shoes and stepped out of his house's door and dashed towards the park. Excited, he could barely wait for her that he almost tripped over a rock but thankfully, he didn't crashed. He was certainly energized.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryan arrived at the park breathless. He was so exhausted from all the running and dashing. "Geeze, I never thought I could run that fast!" he said in disbelief but he was so motivated. He quickly regained back his strength and looked for Lass. When all out of the blue, he instantly spotted him talking to some girls in purple.

"Lass!" he approached him. "Ryan!" Lass looked a bit startled. He then noticed the girls walking away from the silver-haired boy; with him bidding goodbye.

"Hey, what was that?" he asked him.

"O-oh, th-those? They, they, they were… uhm… my…"he mumbled nervously.

"Friends?" he suggested.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah! Yeah, that's it! They're my friends!" he was surely, obviously, apparently denying. Ryan smelled something fishy that both of his eyes sparkled and one of his eyebrows rose mischievously. "Reeallyy?" Ryan smirked. _Oh, crap! I'll get killed if he knows I'm dating girls_! Lass thought.

"So, should we start looking for your dream girl now?" he suggested.

"Uh, oh yeah, I totally forgot. Okay."

So the two went off.

"So if we're going to start looking for her, we should start looking in a…. public place; like in the market." Lass recommended. It was indeed a good place to start the search but the problem is, there are many dirty opportunists or tricky pranksters that may fool them. It is a possibility anyway.

"Sure but we need to sure when asking questions." Ryan said.

"Okay then, the picture, did you bring it?" Lass asked. Ryan immediately responded and handed out the picture whole-heartedly.

"Good." said Lass. "This is sure a big help. Anyway, this is the only thing we have." He chuckled. Ryan smirked. "So, shall we?"

x-x-x-x-x-x

So the two started the search for the mysterious girl. They first asked an old woman who was selling bright red apples in a fruit stall.

"Good morning madam!" Lass addressed her with a nice broad smile on his face.

"Good morning to young man. Do you want to buy some of my apples?" she offered him. Lass' eyes sparkled in tempt and drool came trickled out of his lips _so tempting_ but Ryan was there to snap him out of his hallucinations. "Ehem!" he cleared his voice. "Madam, we are here to ask you something." He said. "Had you, ever seen this girl?" as he showed the picture. The woman looked at the picture closely.

" She is cute." She said. "Is she you're girlfriend or something?"

"Uhh… No?" Ryan replied unsurely.

"Ahh, okay."

"So, do you know her?" Ryan's eyes sparkled. But the woman's eyes were looking down. As if something went wrong. "So?" Ryan asked again. "Sorry mid, but I haven't seen her." She said in a sad tone. "but hey, you should ask for the others. There might be a possibility. Anyways, I'm not the only person in the world right?" she said as she was trying to keep Ryan motivated.

"Yeah! You're right! Thanks ma'am!" He smiled.

"Hey Ryan wait!"

"C'mon Lass! Better hurry up! We don't have time to waste!"

x-x-x-x-x-x

So the search went throughout the whole morning. They had asked many but none of them had a clue: they asked some knights, some elders, a few store owners but none of them knew.

"Ryan, I think I'm going to die!" lass complained with a dreadful look. Ryan and him had been looking for hours but they haven't got any information. "Will you just shut it already?" he glared at him with a haggardly look.

"Oh c'mon Ryan! We've been looking for he for hours but still! We haven't found any information yet!"

"So you're blaming me? Who do you think owns this idea?"

"But Ryan! I'm totally exhausted!"

Ryan grinded his teeth and looked at him fiercely. "Okay, if aren't coming then fine! I'm going to do this on my own! You just sit there and stay! Got it?" he commanded while putting lass down in a nearby bench. Then he walked away leaving Lass shocked. _He sure is persistent about that girl… Poor hopeless Romantics._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryan searched all by himself and just like what he did earlier, he asked all around when suddenly, a black-haired kid suddenly bumped on him. Then both of them stumbled and crashed on the dusty ground.

"What the hell? Get off me!" Ryan ordered furiously with a haggard face.

"Uh-oh! Uhm! So sorry!" he replied frightened. Then he got off of him.

The both of them stood up; Ryan and patted off dust on his clothes. "Sheesh! Clumsy people…" he said. The black-haired guy looked at him; he was a bit ashamed of himself. "Sorry for that mister." He apologized with glimmering eyes swelling with tears. Ryan faced him and looked into his onyx orbs. _Uh, is he gay or something? _"I'm awfully sorry mister!" he bowed his head and said sorry for a million times with tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! sniff sorry!" he burst out.

"Uh! Uhm kid! Hey! Uhm-ah! Err!" Ryan panicked. _Oh crap! I made a kid cry! Oh! What do I do? What do I do?_ " Uhm, ah, i-i-it's okay!"

The kid looked at him with tears still flooding out from his eyes. _Oh crap! _"Uh, uh, kid?" then he came closer and kneeled in front of him he gently opened his lips. "Hey, it's okay now. It was only an accident." As he gently patted his shoulder; the kid shuddered. Then he looked into the kid's teary eyes.

"So?" he smiled.

The kid's cheeks blushed a bit. "O-ok-k-kay…" he sniffed.

"So then, you better run along now. Maybe you're parents are looking for you or something. So goodbye." Ryan waved goodbye and walked away from him but as he was taking a step, the kid grabbed his shirt. Ryan looked at him. "What now kid? I thought I said to run along now? Are you still sad about it?" he asked. The kid clenched his fist and slowly opened his lips saying: "No mister...". Ryan's brow raised.

"So? What's the problem?"

"My mom said that it's a bad thing if you didn't apologize to a person nicely. Mom said that a single sorry must be exchanged with a hundred thanks." He said boldly.

"Uh? Okay? So what do you want to do?" Ryan asked quizzically. _I think I already know what's going here…_

"I want to help you!" _And I proved myself correct…_

"Uh, kid? This is a grown-up stuff, and I think you're not fit for this kind of things."

"b-b-but! " he insisted.

"No."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-bu-b-ub-u-bu-ub-u-b-ub-uttt!" he insisted even more until dews of tears were swelling his eyes again. _Oh no, not again! "_Uh, Okay!" he immediately said. _Just don't cry!_ The kid smiled broadly and jumped for joy. Ryan sighed_. Damn, I hate this crap. _"So ? What can I help you? By the way I'm Seighart and I can do the dishes, cooking, cleaning…and…"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold your horses Kid!"

"ehem! Seighart…"

"Okay… Whatever… Seighart…."

"Look, Seighart, I don't need a maid or something." As Ryan stated it in a different way. "Look, I'm looking for a person, and that person's a girl."

"A girl? You're girlfriend or something?" he simply said.

"No! Not that!" Ryan repudiated with his cheeks blushing red. "It's just…uhmm… She's a close friend of mine."

Seighart nodded. "Okay. What does she look like?"

Ryan took the picture out of his pocket and he freely showed the photo to the black-haired kid. When he finally saw the picture, Seighart's expression was in all of a surprise to him. His eyes widened and his mouth open-wide.

"No! I can't be!" Seighart exclaimed.

"Huh? Wh-why?" as Ryan sounded so alarmed.

"She's up-side-down!"

"What?"

Then he looked. _Oops! It's in reverse!_ "Sorry!" then he immediately turned it in reverse. _Phew!_ "So? Do you know her now?"

Seighart leaned close to the picture and observed it closely. He mumbled and thought about it. "Uhm, Mister?" he asked nicely.

"Yeah?" answered Ryan.

"About this girl in the picture?"

"Yes? Do you know her by any chance?"

Seighart mumbled again and looked into Ryan's deep green orbs. Ryan was pretty much tense of what the child's answer will be. _Please you know her! Please! _

"So?"

"She's my cousin- _Lia-chan_."

Alas! His question was answered; his anxiety relieved. The name of his love had been prevailed. _Lia _ a name that was music to his ears. His cheeks flustered and his heart bounced with joy. _Lia, Lia, Lia! Such a beautiful name. _"So, can I meet her?" his thrill made the child looked at him awkwardly.

"You teenagers are weird."

"Urgh! I'm still twelve! So? Can I meet her?" he repeated asking him with joy.

"Uhm, to tell you honestly, Lia-chan,"

"Lia-chan? Is what?"

"Well, she's gone."

"'gone'? What do you mean by 'GONE'?"

Seighart looked down. He set a frown on his rosy lips and his eyes, a bit of sad. "You see, Lia-chan, studies in a faraway kingdom, and she just left today."

Ryan's world collapsed after hearing that thing. All of his hopes and expectations were easily crushed with just one word- GONE. He looked down and scratched his head. "Uhm, Mister? You okay?" Seighart's childish tone made him shook his head away from his look upon the picture.

"Thanks a lot Seighart. Thanks for all the help."

"Uh, okay."

"See you then." Looking away, he dashed all the way where he left lass sitting- on a bench.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh, Ryan!" lass spotted him with a smirk on his face but Ryan was all gloomy and upset.

"Hey, so did you find her?"

"Lass, can we stop talking about her? I'm exhausted. I'm going home now."

"Sure, Fi-ne?"

x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time he got home, he immediately drenched himself with a cold shower. It was the coldest shower he ever had all in his life. Tears fell down all over his face. Looking up, all of his heart was crushed by merely a photograph that he fell for. _You're stupid Ryan. Stupid._ Then he hit the wall with his fist. _You're stupid! Stupid! _He said as blood dripped on the tile wall. He sulked himself in sadness, in pain.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Days, Months, and years passed by and Ryan is already twenty seven. He had kept that photo for almost fifteen years now but still deep in his heart, he still brings the pain inside his heart-only an ample amount of it. Now, he is already engaged to a girl named Lire. Lire had some characteristics his first love: long blonde hair, milky skin, rosy cheeks... well most of it but despite the fact that she knew all of her (Lire) and not the other (Lia) he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was never completely forgotten about Ryan. She was on his mind through the past years.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryan was underneath the old oak tree when an awkward rustle from above startled him. it terrified him a bit. "Who goes the-" when he was suddenly abstained with a pair of pressed gently over his. What the? who is this? then he opened his eyes. It was Lire. She fell off from the tree. then the broke apart.

"What the heck? Lire? Why did you just suddenly fell off from the tree?"

"Well, I was kinda eavesdropping." she giggled.

_Wait, did she just said eavesdropping?Oh Crap! She saw me? _as Ryan shivered nervously. "S-s-so, you..."

"Give me that picture now! Mister Lover boy!" she swiftly snatched the sheet away from his bare hand."Ah! No! Lire!" he tried to take it back but Lire was to fast. "Na-ah-ah!" she teased.

"Okay, fine! Have it your way. Sheesh! You're an awlkward wife you know... You eavesdrop at me." he smiled.

She looked at her with a childish

After that Lire looked at the picture intimately as it was she's observing. her glimmering eyes sparkled when the sun shone upon her face and her long blonde hair whizzed by the gentle breezes. Ryan dazed at her whole-being; he was completely mesmerized of her beauty. _You're the best Ryan. You weren't wrong on choosing Lire to be your wife. _he thought as he put a smile on his face. _Oh, Lire, you're the best!_

When suddenly...

"Ryan, can I ask you?" she asked sheepishly.

"What is it my dear?" he replied with a smile.

she mumbled and looked up in the sky then finally laying her emerald orbs on his olive green spheres; she smiled and Ryan blushed.

"Please don't give me looks like that Honey. I'm easily withdrawn.."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Well kinda... So what do you want to ask?"She mumbled.

"Uhmmm... this picture...is..."

_Huh?_ Ryan sounded so alarmed. "Well, it's nothing really, You see, it's the picture of my grade school crush and...

"Where did you get this picture?"

"I was walking and...Huh?Wait! Wait! Wait Wait! What did you say?"

"This picture, where did find this?"

"Uh, when I was twelve? Why did you ask?"

She paused and gazed at him, once again, earning a mad blush from Ryan.

"You see, I lost this picture when I was twelve too."

-**DESTINY**

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note**: Please Review!~


End file.
